The expense of equipment or parts employed in mechanical systems, e.g., a drilling rig, as well as the cost associated with typical corresponding mechanical operations drive an increasing demand for system reliability. Efficient monitoring and early defect diagnosis of vital components of mechanical systems are relevant factors in achieving reliable and trouble-free operations, e.g., drilling operation in the case of a drilling rig.